Reset
by lilnome
Summary: A MOD/FEM Harry fic, in which Holly goes between demensions. No horcruxes.
1. Chapter One

Holly felt her stomach lurch, in away reminiscent of a portkey. She grabbed her wand from the mantle, and disappeared.

X0X0X0X0X0X

In a glen in the forbidden forest, lay a girl. She wore sleep clothes, soft plaid shorts and a tank-top. The girl bolted up right, and clambered to her feet.

"What the hell! Thanatos!" The girl screeched at the sky. " NOT cool! I'm SO cutting your chocolate supply!" A gust of wind blew through the clearing, rustling leaves into a small tornado. When the wind died down, a man stood opposite the girl in the clearing. He was tall, and looked like he was pure marble.

"Now mistress, you know you never follow through with that threat." He chuckled, and held out a duffle bag. " You forgot this, my lady. You will need it, as this world is worst than the last. " The red headed girl huffed.

"Fine, but what is happening in this dimension? Pirates? Dark Lord? Pure blooded bigots running wild again? Please be bigots, they're so fun to tear down. " The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Worse, my lady. In this world, Riddle quasi-died, but none of the Potters did. Lily, James, Harry, and Holly. But Harry, your twin brother, was hailed as the boy who lived, while you were sent to the Dursley's as a squib. This," He twirled his hand. "is a dream. Your body is in your former cupboard. " She sneered.

"Very well. Did I bring my magic with me this time?" She hated not having her magic.

" Yes, my lady." They spoke for hours, before Thanatos cut her off "You must go, my lady. Now, awaken."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

In a cupboard under the stairs, a little girl with blonde hair and watery blue eyes sat up, gasping for breath. Moments later,there was a rapping on the door.

"Holly, dear, get up! Breakfast needs to be ready in half an hour!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." She clambered out of the too-small space, attempting to adjust to her new body. Without a word. she began to cook. Half a package of bacon, six eggs, a dozen fresh muffins, coffee, tea, and juice. The same everything she'd been cooking for years. In waddled her Uncle Vernon, with a barked 'brush your hair!', began to eat. A moment later Dudley came in, sat down, and stuffed his face with worse manners than Weasley. Then, came a knock at the door.

"Girl, you get the door. Your Uncle needs to finish getting ready for work." "Yes Aunt Petunia." She hopped down, and jogged down the hall.Upon opening the door, she froze.

"Hello, child, may we come in?" The old goat spoke.

"Come on in, I suppose." Standing there, shocked,was her parents and Albus Dumbledore. None understood why the little girl was so obviously angry with them. They came for her, didn't they?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Holly seethed. How dare they show up here? After abandoning her?

"Aunt Petunia, we have...visitors, to see you. I'll be in my cupboard."She spoke the last bit looking her mother in the eyes, with a Malfoy-esque sneer on her face.

"No, Holly, stay. This concerns you. "

"Don't talk to her like that!" James snarled. Lady Potter grabbed for her daughter.

"Please don't touch me. I don't like you. Aunt Pet has told me about you. How you abandoned me." She threw her arms around her Aunt's legs, in a clear display of favoritism. It was true. Apparently, Petunia, in this world, adored Holly, but feared her husband's reactions. She often spoiled the girl when Vernon left.

"Dudders, go play in your room. The adults need to talk with Holly and I." Dudley frowned at the strange adults who scared his cousin, but obeyed.

"So, that's my nephew? Takes after his father." Petunia scowled.

"Actually, no. Mother and Father disowned you not long before they died. Found out about Holly, you see. As such, you have no right to be here. I ask that you leave." Lily reeled, as if struck.

"Pet,don't lie. Mum and Dad wouldn't!"

"I didn't think that you would ever abandon a child, and yet here we are. I know Holly is a witch, and I've been saving to send her to the right school and buy her supplies. We don't need you!" Petunia knelt, and pulled her niece close. "Holly, dear, grab an ice cream cone and head out to the garden. I need to talk to these...people alone." Holly frowned. She may not look it, but she had lived close to a dozen lives.

"Yes Aunt Pet. Can we go to the park later?" Holly knew that they could not. She knew that she would have to leave with the Potters. She hated it. Thanatos had blessed her with this lives memories, so that she could blend in. She loved her Aunt. Her kind, loving Aunt. Who snuck her clothes and food, who held her after her uncle used the belt, who was a mother when her mother was not there. Petunia wiped her tears, and gave her a watery smile.

"Of course dear. Now, off you pop!" Holly walked out to the garden, sat on the ground, and wandlessly cast a listening charm. The conversation was boring. Up until; Legilimens! rang through the connection. Holly wept. Her kind, sweet, doting Aunt would soon be the cruel woman from her first life. A few minutes later, Lady Potter called her in.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Take the freak and go. She belongs with other freaks." Petunia's face held pure disdain. Dumbledore must have gone deep. Holly knew she had to play her part.

"Aunt Pet? Why are you letting them take me? Aunt Pet? Aunt Petunia, please, don't make me go with them! Please!" James scooped up his ten year old daughter, and started for the door. She kicked and she screamed, begged and pleaded, but he walked straight to the door. " Aunt Pet, PLEASE!" A wave of magic rang out from her core, sending everyone stumbling. That undid the temporary block on her Aunt's memories, and she ran from the kitchen to take back her daughter in all but name.

"HOLLY!" With a pop, she was gone, never to return.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

She had arrived at Potter Manor after a few moments of sickening twisting and compression. James dropped her roughly on the floor as he stumbled. Clearly he wasn't used to having a child on his shoulders mid-apparition. Holly whimpered, clutching her splinched left forearm arm. A large chunk of flesh was missing. Lily appeared moments later, before noticing her daughter was hurt.

"Oh, honey, this is why we don't squirm while apparating." She knelt, reaching for the little girl. Holly's hair flashed red in her anger, her eyes going from her favored blue to black.

"Don't touch me!" Lily gasped.

"Holly, you're a metamorphmagus! This is fantastic news! But really, let me fix your arm up. It has to hurt." A pulse of magic thwarted her attempt to pick Holly up.

"I can fix it mysef!" She sniffled, her tears still blocking her vision. She cupped a small hand over the gash, closed her eyes, and began to glow. After she removed her hand, the injury was gone. "Where are we? Why did you kidnap me? I told you, I didn't wanna come here!" She stood on shaky legs.

"We're at Potter Manor, called The Kiln. You are here because you are a Potter, and this is your home." The girl, whose hair was now blonde, sneered.

"No, it's not. My home is Number four, Privet Drive. The place you just stole me from!" She twisted on her heel, clearly trying to disapparate. She only stumbled.

"What did you do? Why can't I teleport home? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screeched clearly panicking.

" Holly, dear, it's not called teleporting, it's apparition, and you are far too young to do it." Her hair flared red again at her father's condescending tone.

"DON'T ME WHAT I CAN DO! I CAN TOO!" Her anger was palpable.

" No, you cannot, now, come inside. Even if you could, the wards prevent anyone not keyed in from apparating in or out.

"No! I don't know you! I want Aunt Petunia! I want Dudley! I WANNA GO HOME! I WON'T GO WITH YOU, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU-" She panicked. Her body was still that of an eleven year old, and, deep down, so was her mind. A stunner slammed into her slight frame, knocking her out.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Holly awoke in a soft four-poster with Gryffindor red covers. She scrambled up, taking note that someone had changed her into similarly colored pyjamas. She rattled the doorknob. Locked. She checked the window. She must have been on at least the third floor. Then, the door creaked.

"Holly?" Lady Potter called. "Have you calmed down?"

"Are you taking me home?" Lily sighed.

"This is your home now, dear."

" Whatever. Did you need something?" She paused, shocked at how bitter the girl sounded.

"Er, yes. Dinners ready. Follow me." Holly slowly walked down the hall, categorizing what had happened to her in the last eight hours. It had become habit to sort through her memories before bed, to boost her occlumency. "Here we are, Holly" Lady Potter's voice broke her concentration. She slowly took a seat at the large cherrywood table, keeping her expression neutral. In walked her father, arguing with...Merlin, was that Sirius? Last time she'd seen him, he was a shade from the resurrection stone. He looked so... happy.

X0X0X0X0X0

"James, she should have been living with me! She's my daughter too! And-" he cut himself off when he saw Holly, he crossed the room in a few strides, and scooped her into a hug.

"Holly! Pup, I've missed you! Merlin, are you okay? James mentioned you got splinched, does it hurt?" Holly squealed, hugging back.

"Papa Padfoot! I'm fine, I fixed my arm myself, and no, it doesn't hurt." Lily cleared her throat.

" Holly, how do you know Sirius?"

" I remember my time here, before you sent me away. " Her tone shiftdd from frigid to that of a normal child "Papa Padfoot, look at what I can do!" She shifted her hair to a lustrous black, and he eyes a shimmering grey. Her cheekbones became more prominent, and her nose more aristocratic.

"See! It's hard to hold for more than a few days,unless I'm used to the combination. It's really cool, huh?" Sirius beamed down at the girl who looked just like him.

"Wonderful, pup! Just wonderful!" He swung her around. "Now, what did you mean, you fixed it yourself? You don't even have a wand. Holly hummed, unsure how to demonstrate her ability. She swiped a knife from the table, and sliced open her arm. She placed a hand on it, and, like before, it glowed a luminescent gold. She showed Sirius her arm, right as rain.

"See? It's easy. I've practised lots. Every time Uncle Vernon got mad, I fixed everything. Sometimes it was hard, but I've never had to go to a doctor for it, so it's okay!" Internally, she cackled, as Sirius turned to her parents, scowl frozen in place.

"Care to explain, Lily?" The Lady Potter gulped."


	2. Chapter Two

The adults had gone into the parlor to 'talk'. Holly knew they were actually yelling at one another behind strong silencing wards. The kitchen door burst open and in walked two redheads. One had muddy brown eyes, the other's were a pond water blue. The brown eyed one had a nasty V-shaped cut on his left cheek, identifying him as her brother Harry. The other was a young Ronald Weasley. On principal, she hated him. In her first life, he had tried to force her to marry him. First with a marriage contract, that the goblins proved was a fake, then with Amortentia.

"Oi, who the bloody hell are you?" Her thoughts were broken by Weasley's voice. Holly, deciding to play with him, shifted her hair a fiery red, and her eyes a shimmering green from the Sirius-copy face. Now, sitting there, she looked just like the Lady Potter.

"Recognize me yet, big brother?" She kept her tone disaffected and cold. As the boys went opposing shades of red (Ron) and pasty,(Harry) the door to the kitchen creaked open.

"Mistress Holly! Yous awake!" The speaker was a relatively young house elf, with eyes an odd purple-blue, wearing a small dress.

"Tinky! I missed you! I tried to call you, but you never came!" She hugged the small creature tight. When this Holly was an infant, just after Harry was declared the boy-who-lived, and Holly was left alone, Tinky had been the one to care for her.

"-you can't stop me. Holly, pup, we need to talk after dinner." Sirius's frustration was evident in his voice, though he was struggling to keep it in check for his daughter. She returned to he rprevious form before he noticed.

"Okay. Papa, can you please explain to Harry that I am too his little sister." She gave her best puppy dog eyes, quite literally, by widening her eye sockets slightly. He barked out a laugh.

"Harry, this is Holly. You two are twins. Your mum and dad sent her off to some relatives because they thought, wrongly, that she was a squib. She got her Hogwarts letter yesterday, just like you. She may be staying with me, though, so your parents can take care of you while she adjusts to the wizarding world." Lord Potter jumped in.

"Of course, you'll be looking after her at Hogwarts, since you'll both be in Gryffindor. Holly, just wait till you see your brother on a broomstick!" James was beaming, argument forgotten.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Dinner was a tense affair. Lily kept attmepting to draw Holly in to the conversation, but, beautiful to her role, Holly played ignorant to all wizarding topics. She ignored her brother and his idiot until he went too far.

"How've you never played quidditch? Here you are, not a squib, but you're not a proper witch either are you!? Can you believe this Ron, never even heard of quidditch!" Harry laughed at his sister, before jumping as everything began to hover half a foot over the table. Several knives pointedly turned towards him.

"Listen here, you smug prick! I've spent the last nine and a half years living with abusive muggles. My entire back is covered in scars and burns, enough to make a veteran soldier cringe. As a result, I have near perfect control of my magic, because accidental magic mid-belt lashing made him hit harder. Call me a lesser witch again, and I will ensure you're never a proper man. Am I understood?" Her cowardly brother nodded, and everything returned to it's place."Papa, can we go? I've lost my appetite." Sirius rose, scowl set in a stony expression.

"Of course, pup. James, Lily, thank you.for the meal. Hold tight, pup." He wrapped an arm tight around Holly, and disapparated.

X0X0X0X0X0X

With a loud pop, Holly and Sirius reapparated inside a small living room.

"Papa, where are we? I don't recognize this place." Holly slumped into an overstuffed armchair. Even after so many lifetimes, she hated magical transportation.

"This, pup, is Noir Cottage. It used to be Marauder's Den, before your mum and dad got hitched and Remus moved out. Now it's me and you. Now, how much do you actually remember. I know you said everything, but how much does that entail?" He flicked his wan, and a blazing fire burst to life in the grate.

"Well, my memories begin at roughly a year and a half. I don't remember that night, if that's what you mean. It's all a little blurry. I do remember the blood adoption ritual you and Mama did for me though, same as Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice did for the Potter's 'precious Hare-bear'." She sneered.

"About that pup. Technically, the Potters are still your parents. Now, we can leave it that way, or we can have the goblins remove them, and make Marlene and I your parents. Would you li-oof!" He cut him off as she knocked the air out of him. Holly was wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tight. She glanced up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Papa. I know Mama is gone, and that we can't change that, but I wanna be a family again." He gathered the girl into his lap, and rocked her back and fort. "Shush, pup. Anything for my little girl." They sat like that for a few minutes, embracing, celebrating their reunion.

"Now, obviously you'll have to change your last name, but, do you want to change your first name as well?" Holly wiped her tears, and gave him a watery grin.

"Yes please, Papa. How about...Carina. Yeah. Carina Marlene Black."

"Sounds good, pup. Sounds good." And so, father and daughter sat in the light of the dying embers, reminiscing and ruminating.


	3. Chapter Three

AN;So, some stuff got shuffled to make the first two chapters longer. Please go reread the first two chapters to catch up.

X0X0X0X0X0

Holly awoke surrounded by mounds of pillows and a sky blue comforter. She lied there, contemplating her situation. She was the mistress of death, and had lived close to half a dozen lives. In the past, she had always had friends. Luna, Neville, and sometimes Blaise. Never had she had true family. This situation was foreign, and, for the first time in a long time, she didn't know what to do.

"Holly, you awake pup? I brought some of your cousin's clothes from when I used to babysit her. They should fit alright." Sirius called through the door.

"I'm up, Papa. So, what are we doing today?" She stretched, arms reaching skyward.

"We need to visit Gringotts, then we're getting your school supplies, along with the essentials. For now, get dressed." He cracked the door, passing her a bundle of cloth.

"M'kay. Be out in a minute." She inspected her outfit for the day. The blouse was a soft cream, and the skirt a sensible black, falling to her knees, with a matching jacket. The gloves were wrist length, and the same color as her blouse and hair tie. The perfect pure-blood casual wear. She dressed before heading down the hall to the small kitchen. She added brown low-lights to her black hair, and gave herself a splash of freckles. She now looked like a blend of her new parents. "Papa, what do you think? I don't remember exactly what Mama looked like, but I did my best." Sirius's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Ya look great pup. Now, how about we meet up with your Aunt Andromeda for lunch. That way you can meet your cousin Nymphadora. She's a metamorphmagus too, and might have some ideas on how to control your shifting when you get mad." He wiped his eyes as her turned to the fireplace.

"If you want, we can visit Mama's grave later on. I've not gone in a few weeks, so it's high time. Now remember how to floo?"

"Okay Papa, sounds like a good idea. And yes, I do." He smiled, all teeth and crows feet.

"Alrighty then! Leaky Cauldron!"In a flash of green, he disappeared, and Holly soon followed.

X0X0X0X0X0

The was how she remembered it. Dank and dusty, yet oddly familiar and comforting. She stepped over the grate with the grace of one well accustomed to floo travel. In her first life, she had spent a long time learning how to floo properly. She slid her best pure-blood heiress mask into place, sliding her small hand into Sirius's.

"Where to first?"

"Gringotts. Then, Twilfit and Tattings. You need a new wardrobe. After that, we buy your school things. Ollivander's last."

" Okay Papa." With that, the two set off for the marble monolith.

X0X0X0X0X0

After a frankly tiring amount of paperwork, a disgusting potion, and a ritual; the Sirius and Carina Black left the bank for the post office. Sirius sent a note to both Remus and Andromeda. Then, clothes. Twilfit and Tattings was an upscale robe store that served only the richest of the rich. When Madam Tatting heard that the Black-McKinnon Heiress needed a full wardrobe, she nearly had a coronary.

"A full wardrobe? Oh, dear, best begin. Step onto the platform for me, Heiress Black." Nearly two hours later, Carina and her father left the store for the Golden Spire, a popular cafe in Aesthetic Alley.

X0X0X0X0X0

"There they are!" Sirius broke the silence as a woman with curly black hair and kind brown eyes and a girl with pink hair entered.

"Andy! Dora! So good of you to join us! I'd like you to meet my daughter, Heiress Carina Marlene Black-McKinnon. Carina, this is your Aunt Andromeda, and your cousin Nymphadora. She doesn't like to be called that though." The last part was said in a stage whisper.

"A pleasure to meet you, Aunt Andromeda, Cousin Dora. So, Dora, what year are you going into? I can't wait for September." This was the leaping point for an hour-and-a-half discussion on everything from houses to the current state of the Wizengamot. Even then, the girls only parted ways after Dora promised catch up with Carina on the train.

X0X0X0X0X0

"That was so much fun Papa! What next?" Sirius barked out a laugh, which warmed Carina's heart. This Sirius was so different from the one she had first known, and yet so similar.

"Potion supplies and books. C'mon pup. We've got a lot to do!"

X0X0X0X0X0

In Flourish and Blotts, she ran into her other new cousin. Draco was flipping through a book on common hexes, deciding if it was worth the five sickles.

"Pardon me. I was looking for the first year book set. Do for you know where they are?" She kept her tone polite, though inside she was bouncing. She had, in her second life, become good friends with Draco.

"That way, two rows down," He looked up at her, assessing her in a quick glance. He must have found her worthy of his time, a he held out a hand in greeting. "Heir Draco Malfoy. An honor to make your acquaintance." She placed a gloved hand in his. He kissed it for the three seconds society expected of him, before rising from his half-bow.

"Heiress Carina Black-McKinnon. The pleasure is mine." He stopped, startled.

"Black? Of the Ancient and Noble House of Black?" Despite his best attempts, disbelief crept into his tone.

"One and the same. As I said, the pleasure is mine, Cousin Draco." As the boy went even paler, Narcissa Malfoy rounded the corner. Quickly checking over the girl he was speaking to , she decided the girl must be of good stock. Her clothing was fine, her features aristocratic, and her bearing that of one who knew they were above other in all the ways that counted. Draco snapped back to reality.

"Mother, meet Heiress Carina Black-McKinnon. Cousin Carina, meet my mother, your Aunt, the Lady Narcissa Malfoy." She dropped into a shallow curtsey, acknowledging her elder.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Aunt Narcissa. Papa is around here somewhere-ah! Papa! Look who I found!" Sirius turned once he finished paying for Carina's new books, and froze on the spot.

"Cousin Narcissa."

"My Lord."

X0X0X0X0X0

AN;Cliffhanger! Also, pairings? Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

"You look well, Milord." Sirius sighed.

"Please, call me Siri. You did when we were kids, now is barely different. For now, let's go somewhere private. This is a discussion best held away from prying eyes." He subtly nodded to a brunette stock girl a few feet away.

" Gladly, Siri. Come along, Draco."

X0X0X0X0X0X

The four flooed back to Noir Cottage, where Tinky appeared before them.

"Master Black, teas will be ready shortly. Little mistress, half yous purchases from Twilfit and Tattings are hung in your wardrobe. Misses Malfoy, I's the Little Mistress's house elf. May I be taking your cloak?"Tinky was standing taller, her toga now bearing the crest of House Black.

"Thank you." Narcissa was cordial, of cool, to the little elf as she handed off her cloak.

"Shall we adjourn to the sitting room, 'Cissa?"

"Gladly, Siri." Narcissa's smile was beatific.

X0X0X0X0X0X

Tea was, to begin, stiff and awkward. But as the two continued to discuss their childhood, the atmosphere began to warm up. " We actually had lunch with Andi and her daughter today. It was initially about Carina's control level. Carina, dear, would you mind showing them?" She stood, studying her Aunt and cousin for a moment. Her hair became a silver blonde, her eyes a slate gray from the gunmetal of her father. Her nose turned up. and her freckles melted into her face. She looked like she was Draco's twin.

"A metamorphmagus! How wonderful! Oh, Carina, that will get you a leg up on the other purebloods!" Narcissa stood, before kneeling before her niece. "Remarkable. And you say that Andi's girl is a metamorphmagus too?" She glanced at Sirius.

"Yes. Nymphadora's her name. Sweet, if clumsy. Hufflepuff, going into her seventh year."

"That old already? My, I've missed so much. If only she hadn't run off. You know Siri, the only reason father cut her off was because she didn't seek his blessing. Had she asked, he would have given it. She and Theodore had been dating for years and father approved ."

"Mother, I thought she was disowned for marrying a mud-blood?"

"Draco Theron Malfoy! I don't know where you learned that word, but if you utter it again, I will silence you for a week!" Narcissa's voice was low and cold, and there was a wrinkle between her perfectly-formed brows.

"Father says it all the time."

"Your father and I will be talking when we get home. Now, your Aunt was cut off from the family vaults for not following protocol. The fact that she wasn't yet betrothed to your father officially made it so that I could be wed to him in her place. I was to marry Antonio Zabini. He married Jane Eveade, and they now have a son, Blaise. You've met him at the annual Yule Ball a few times." The discussion went on for a few hours after that, before turning to politics. "Dumbledore is still using the Potter heir as a figurehead. You know, they had two children at one point. A girl and a boy. One to head the family, one to marry an ally. No-ones seen the girl in ages. People gossip about her all the time. Some say she was a squib, others say she died. I believe the later." Narcissa sniffed daintily. Father and daughter, meanwhile, conversed with their eyes. "A squib could still be married off. I think that Lord Potter was ashamed. Did it for the reputation of the house. Married an ignorant muggle-born, and then had a squib daughter. Hmph. The Lady Potter doesn't even celebrate Samhain!" She seemed, rightfully, indignant. Samhain was a wizarding celebration of ancestors. Of those who came before.

"Aunt Narcissa, I want to trust you. So, I need to know, can you keep a secret for me?" Carina had changed back to her favored appearance, the mix of her beloved parents.

"Are you asking this as Heiress of House Black, or my niece?"

"Both. I am both, and this comes from both halves of me."

"Then yes." Sirius began putting up extensive privacy wards, better than even Aurors learned.

"This is where it gets complicated. My birth name is Holly Lillian Potter. Papa and Mama blood adopted me when I was a year and a half old. My-ugh-brother's godparents did the same. I inherited the metamorphmagus gene from Papa, along with the Parseltongue ability. Lord and Lady Potter abandoned me at Lady Potter's sister's home. Her husband is the worst sort of muggle. He often took out his aggression on me. My entire back is covered in scars. We had the goblins remove the Potters from my DNA and my magic. Now, I really am Carina Marlene Black-McKinnon. I beg of you, tell no-one. Because the Potter's thought me a squib, they erased all evidence of my existence. They have no claim on me unless the public knows who I once was." Carina's voice was pleading. She wanted to trust her Aunt and cousin.

"I, Draco Theron Malfoy, do so swear on my life and magic to keep the secrets that Carina Marlene Black-McKinnon entrusts me with." A golden glow encompassed the young boy. Narcissa repeated his oath.

"Thank you. Now, I believe that Tinky has prepared dinner. Let's adjourn to the dining room." Sirius stripped down the protection wards as he spoke.

"An excellent idea. Carina, I have an acquaintance that may be able to remove those scars. I'll provide his contact information later. For now, let's eat."

X0X0X0X0X0X

Dinner was scrumptious, and the company was delightful. Narcissa and Draco, as they walked down the garden path towards the edge of the wards.

"What does this mean for us mother? How will Father react? I was thought to be Heir Black, so how will the people react to this?"

"This means that House Black has an Heiress once again, and will soon be back to full power.The people will either flee or fight us. The smart will rally behind us once more. This _also_ means that you will need to look after her at school. For now, dragon, let's go home."

"Yes mother." He slipped his hand into hers, and, with the sound of air filling the space where they once stood, they were gone.


	5. Chapter Five

The next day, Sirius woke her up early.

"Up you get, pup. We've got to get your wand still! Get dressed and meet me in the foyer." Sirius called through the door. That was the thing about Noir Cottage, the name was misleading. There were two stories and the basement. The first contained the parlor, kitchen, dining room, family room and the foyer-slash-entry hall. The second story held four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a study for the head of house and the heir each. The basement held a large storage space, a dry pantry, and a room for dueling. To most Houses, it would be a decent manor, but to the Blacks, it was just another summer house. She dressed in a baby blue blouse and gloves, a lilac skirt and jacket, and a pair of pantyhose and mary-janes. The perfect heiress's casual wear for a day of shopping. She double checked her appearance as she left the room, and reinforced her occlumency barriers.

"Ready to go, Papa. Ollivander's, right?" She grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Nope, Madam Tull's Wand Emporium first. Ollivander wands all carry the trace, Madam Tully's wands do not. You'll be getting one of both. The Ollivander will be for school, the Tull will be for...other things." She nodded. Only muggle borns and half bloods had one wand. All purebloods had two. Some Auror's did as well, in case one broke.

"Madam Tull's Wand Emporium!" The flames turned green, and she stepped in. Dozens, if not hundreds, of grates flashed by, and she continued the walking motion. She came to a stop in a small side room of a store with dark wood floors and walls a unique shade of cream. She stepped out of the way, and flipped a switch on the wall. The device,which was rune powered, cleaned off all the ash and soot. The device was for minors without wands, as adults could do it with a flick of their wands. Siri stepped out of the grate, and did thus.

"Just a moment!" A lyrical voice called from the other room. They settled down in a pair of armchairs to wait. A few minutes later, a tall blonde entered the room, dusting wood shavings off her robes. "Lord Black. This must be the daughter I've heard so much about! You, young lady, have set the rumor mill ablaze." She chuckled, eyes twinkling in a way that would make Dumb-as-a-door jealous. "Please, follow me!" She stepped through a curtained doorway, waving them to follow her. "All my wands are crafted of a magical wood and a core from one of several creatures." She waved her wand and four drawers opened. Laying nestled in a bed of green velvet were slivers of several woods. "These are the most common woods. Wave your hand over each, and see which one reacts to you." Carina went over all four drawers, and got a reaction from two. "These two, Madam." "Cypress," Madam Tull snagged the tan wood. "representing the role of sacrifice." She plucked up the red twig. "Cherry, representing rebirth and awakenings. Excellent woods for the future head of two such prestigious houses. Now for the cores!" She waved her wand and four more drawers opened. "Once more, little Black." Carina smiled. From most this would be an insult, but to Carina it was a compliment. Yes, she was the littlest Black, no more a Potter than Sirius was. This time, she received a reaction from a sliver of what looked to be bone. "Basilisk fang! That's rather rare. The last to wield a wand with a Basilisk core was Slytherin himself. Your wand will be ready in an hour, little Black." Madame Tully gathered her materials and disappeared into the room from whence she had come. "Don't worry, pup. Janice is a little mad, but she's a damn good wand crafter." Sirius headed for the door.

"Janice?"

"She was a Ravenclaw in the same year as me. Tutored me in Charms. Now, time for lunch! Golden Spire again?" She shrugged.

"Why not?" And so, the two headed to the cafe, heedless of the bug following them.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Rita had taken to hanging about where she knew wealthy pure-bloods would believe to be secure. In Twilfit and Tattings, she had heard that the Heiress to the Black Family had been found. On top of that, she was the Heiress to the Proud House of McKinnon. Today, she had been sitting in a corner of the preferred wand store of purebloods, when her quarry wandered in. She had followed them, hoping for a scoop. So far, nothing. They had wandered book stores, and visited the apothecary, but hadn't spoke of anything important. They didn't drop a single bit of gossip, even when they picked up the girls wand. Then,the girl stopped. "Papa, there's a lady bug on your shoulder!" "Here pup, catch it. They bring good luck." He conjured a mason jar with a mesh lid, and she swept Rita inside. Rita cursed. What was she to do now? X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Carina cackled. One of her goals had been to catch the bug in the act, and she had accomplished it in one fell swoop. She had her wand, and her bug.

"Let's head home, Papa. Tinky should have supper ready by now."

"Let's go then, Pup."They flooed home, just missing the Potters entering the alley.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 Dinner was delightful. Maple glazed ribs, mashed potatoes, and corn. Tinky had purchased butterbeer, and firewhiskey for Siri.

"To family!"

"To family!" Siri echoed. "So, are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"Not quite, but I've not really got a choice, now do I?" She took a small bite of her potatoes.

"Could always enroll you in Beauxbatons."

"Nah. I don't speak French well enough. Maybe Durmstrang? My German is pretty good."

"Nah. Too far away. Hogwarts it is. To Hogwarts!"

"Pft. To Hogwarts!" They clinked glasses, and finished dinner, before heading to bed. As she drifted to sleep, Carina smirked at the jar on her windowsill. "Night, Skeeter." The beetle stopped buzzing around. "That's right, I know who you are. Sleep tight." With that, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

It was September first, and Carina was on edge. Today, she would see the Potter's again. For the last two months, she had avoided them. She and Siri had avoided the mid-summer ball, the season's biggest pure-blood event. She had spent several weekends with her Aunt to learn proper pure-blood manners. She could walk, talk, eat, and drink like a pure-blood heiress. She had attended a luncheon at Malfoy Manor and interacted with all the other pure-bloods her age. She had made friends with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones, both first in line for their families seats on the Wizengamot.

"Pup, do you have everything?" Sirius knelt before her, smoothing a hand over her inky hair, which was in a French twist.

"Yes, Papa. You needn't worry so. If I have forgotten anything, I'll send Athena." Athena was her Strix owl, who she had bound to her. Around Athena's left talon was a band of platinum inscribed with dozens of protection and privacy runes. "Look, Draco, Aunt Narcissa, and Uncle Lucius are here!" She waved at the family of blonds entering the platform from the floo. "Let's go say hello!" She grabbed her fathers had and guided him down the bustling platform. "Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa." She gave a brief curtsy to her elders. "Cousin Draco." She extended her hand, and he kissed it for the expected three seconds. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, Heiress Black-McKinnon. Lord Black, excellent to see you. May we discuss some Wizengamot matters later? Say, over lunch at the Golden Spire?" It was not a request. Lord Malfoy smiled down at her. "Carina, have you been practicing your spells?"

"Yes, Uncle. I've gained a grasp on the basics of Charms and Transfiguration. Defense is simple enough." He smiled.

"Good, good. And potions?"

"I am...not the best." He clapped his hand down on Draco's shoulder.

"Maybe your cousin can be of some help." He was clearly trying to foster a relationship, likely in hope of a marriage contract in the future.

"We thank you for the offer, Lord Malfoy. Lunch sounds wonderful. Carina, here is your spending money for the train. Your trunk has a light lunch in the second compartment. Off you go, can't have you miss the train." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and handed her a small sack of gold. While bent over, he whispered. "The Potter's are coming. Take your Cousin and go. Write to me after the Sorting. I love you."

"Love you too, Papa. Come on, Draco!" She giggled and grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled.

"Slow down, Carina!" The peroxide-blond grunted.

"Can't. Old family incoming." She whispered as she pulled him onto the train. A look of realization dawned on his face.

"Those filthy blood traitors. They don't deserve you, 'Rina. C'mon, let's grab a compartment. Slytherin territory is that way." He flicked his wand, and their trunks floated behind them." The two headed to the end of the train opposite the engine. They entered the third compartment they checked. Inside sat Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe on one side, with Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode on the other.

"Draco, who is this?" Parkison's tone was disdainful, and her sneer was on-par with Draco's.

"I forgot you missed mother's luncheon, Pansy. This is my cousin, Heiress Carina Black-McKinnon, of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Black and McKinnon. He stepped aside, and let Carina step forward.

"A pleasure to meet you all. " She smiled coldly, reveling in their panicked glances. "Draco, I'm off to find Hannah and Susan. I'll see you later." She sniffed and walked out of the door.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

She had found her friends in the middle of the train, chatting over a book of glamour charms. Hannah had purple hair instead of honey blonde, and every time Susan smiled her teeth sparkled and shone.

"'Ello, girls. How've you been? It feels like it's been more than just a week since I last saw you." She settled into the seat beside Hannah.

"Hey 'Rina. Good to see you. Check out this charm. It makes your cape billow all dramatic-like. This one makes your cheeks rosy, and there's one that makes our eyes twinkle. Cool, huh?" As she spoke, Hannah pointed to each passage in the book on the table one of them had set up.

"Yeah. Wanna give them a try?" Carina smiled, eyes full of mischief.

"Sure!" Hannah and Susan giggled. And so, the trio spent the rest of the morning casting charms on one another. When the trolley rolled around at close to noon, Carina purchased a few packs of butter-beer and several sugar quills. Hannah grabbed a few licorice wands and Susan bought chocolate frogs for them to share. As the day wore on, they took, turns to nap and discuss their classes. Whilst the sky began to darken, they put on their robes. When the train screeched to a halt, they headed outside and followed the booming voice of a man who had to be at least one-eight giant. They settled into a boat with a blonde, tubby boy, who was clutching a toad. She gasped on cue with the other first years as Hogwarts came into view. The castle stood near fifteen stories tall, and all the windows were lit from within. It made for a glorious sight. The feeling of the wards washing over her and judging her intent was delightful. The sheer amount of magic set her nerves tingling. When they reached the shore, they all climbed a tall flight of stairs, before entering through two great doors. After a lecture from McGonagall, the firsties were set into two straight lines, and lead into the hall. The Scotswoman walked forward, stepping onto a raised dais in front of the teacher's table. She stood beside a tri-legged stool. On the stool was a ragged old hat Carina recognized from her past lives. The brim ripped open, and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you. Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart; their daring, nerve and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid and don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none). For I'm a Thinking Cap!" It was horribly off key, but the tune was half decent. McGonagall cleared her throat and read from her list.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Her friend, who's pigtails were still faintly purple, jogged up to the stool. After a few moments, the hat bellowed;

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And so, Hannah's uniform gained yellow trim, and the badger's gained a new kit. She was next.

"Black-McKinnon, Carina!" She strutted up to the stool, mounted the three steps, and perched on the stool. The ratty hat was settled onto her head, and she lowered her first oclumency barrier.

'Hello,' she thought. 'Is everything I say to you kept private? Because that will affect what I say.'

'Indeed, our conversation will be purely confidential. My creator ruled that I am not to tell anyone of my little chats with the students. Now, do you prefer Miss Black or Miss McKinnon?'

'Miss Black, please. Now, shall we begin?'

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

AN: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin? I ruled out Gryffindor already, but I need opinions! Help an author out?! Also, young Tom Riddle or Neville?


	7. Chapter Seven

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek. He needed Carina to be either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. The heiress to two such important houses being a lion or a duffer would reflect poorly on the house as a whole. After maybe thirty seconds deliberation, the hat bellowed;

"SLYTHERIN!" And Carina rose, removing the hat from her head. Now, the trim of her robes was green, and there were green streaks in her hair, starting at her temples and weaving into her French twist. The whole of the hall burst into shocked whispers. Metamorphmagi were incredibly rare, so for any family to have produced two in the same generation meant the family must have been blessed by the old gods. She stalked like a predator to her new table to await her cousin. A few minutes later, Draco settled into the seat next to her. 

"Cousin Draco. Did you enjoy the train ride?" She spoke quietly, so as not to interrupt the sorting.

"Quite, and you?" His tone was equally hushed, out of respect for the students who came after them. Finally, McGonagall called;

"Potter, Harry!" And her former brother swaggered up to the stool. His hair was slicked back with gel to show off his infamous scar. Within seconds the hat sent him to the house of the lions, and great cheering erupted from the red table. Draco sneered, and Carina merely patted his hand in an attempt to calm him. 

"Dragon, there's no need to be petty. After all, he'll never be able to speak to his sister again, by her choice." This was all according to plan. Ruin the Potter's by spreading the truth hint by hint. Or at least, something like the truth. No one needed to know that she was Potter's sister, merely that he had one who never wished to see him ever again, who was now attending Beuaxbonts. 

"You're right, 'Rina, as always. He never even needs to know she's not in the country." The blond snickered. He loved the plan to ruin the Potters. After Dumbledore's ridiculous speech, the two heartily enjoyed dinner, chatting with their year mates about what classes they looked forward to the most. Draco and Carina both eagerly anticipated potions, while Zabini and Parkinson were looking forward to Charms. Crabbe and Goyle merely shoveled food down their throats, flanking Carina and Draco. He had, apparently, informed the boys to guard his cousin as well as himself. At the end of the meal, a tall fifth year with brunette hair and brown eyes spoke. 

"My name is Emma Garrett, fifth-year girls prefect, and this," She gestured to the boy opposite her, a stout blond. "is Jonothan Peters. We'll be responsible for all you firsties, for this year at least. Six and Seventh years are to be left alone, got it?" Upon receiving nods from all the first-years, she continued. "The path we're currently on," She pointed to the glowing dotted lines on the walls. "only shows itself to those in Slytherin robes, due to a rune sequence in the lining. Be careful with your badges if you become a prefect, as they show paths to the prefect's dorms and bath. Now, the password is 'Homestead'. be sure to remember it." Carina glided forwards and hissed at the portrait of a man riding a basilisk. 

"Good evening, sir. I am Carina, of the ancient Houses of Black and McKinnon. May I be granted entrance?" The portrait swung open, and Carina strolled in, with nary a care. This too was a calculated move, to show just how much power she wielded in Slytherin house. 

"Well, Slytherin house hasn't housed a parseltongue in near fifty years! This is a rare treat! Anyway, gentlemen's to the left, because ladies are always right." Peters chuckled lamely at his own joke. "There are bulletin boards up around the room, one for each subject and a few for clubs. There are a few subjects you lot needn't worry about, as they won't come into play until your third year. Curfew is at nine, you all ought to be in bed by ten, and lights out is eleven. Now, it isn't too late, but I'd recommend heading to bed now so that you can get up on time in the morning. Night all!" Peters ushered the boys to their dorms, and Carina followed Garrett to hers.

The dorms were nice if a little drab. There were five beds arranged in a circle around the room. Carina claimed the bed opposite the door and set her purse on the desk in the left of it. She set an alarm clock and a few pictures from her trunk on the nightstand on the right and set her shower caddy on top of her trunk, along with her robes for the morning. With a few charms (to clean her teeth, brush her hair and put it in a bun, and to remove her makeup) Carina changed her clothes into her silk nightgown and collapsed into her bed.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

AN; So, the pairing poll is still running, with young Tom Riddle in the lead, while Neville is losing. Please, vote in the comments! See you in a week!


	8. Notice

Hey, y'all. This is in case you didn't read the note on my profile. I will no longer be updating any stories on here. I lost inspiration, and decided I didn't like how they were going. If you, for some odd reason, want to read more of my stuff, I'm on A03 under the same name. Not all the stories are on there, but a few are, along with a lot of new ones.


End file.
